


Those Who Wait

by Brightest_Moonstone



Series: With time and silence [4]
Category: Sly Cooper (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Sly 4 AU, tranquilita sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13164606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brightest_Moonstone/pseuds/Brightest_Moonstone
Summary: Following the events of 'The Because' Sly Cooper is enjoying his retirement until trouble with the Thievius Raccoonus pulls him, Carmelita and his gang back into their old ways.





	1. Those Who Love

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the 4th installment of With Time and Silence if you haven't read the previous works in this series (beginning with A Tiny Core of Stillness) please go and do that as this fic won't make sense without that context.
> 
> This is an AU of Thieves in Time that is mostly me attempting to fix some narrative mistakes I hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sly can't keep a secret

_Time is very slow for those who wait_  
_Very fast for those who are scared_  
_very long for those who lament_  
_Very short for those who celebrate_  
_But for those who love time is eternal_  
_\--- William Shakespeare_

 

The moon hung low and silver over the gold lights of Paris. Carmelita stood in the doorway of their balcony watching her boyfriend. He was beautiful, really. Effortlessly elegant in his movements, a natural grace augmented by a lifetime of training. She loved him wholly, fiercely, with all her heart and it hurt her terribly to know that he was lying to her.

“Sly.” She addressed him softly.

He jumped a good foot in the air, nearly fumbling the binoculars he was holding over the edge… so much for that natural grace.

“’Lita?” He turned looking at her like a child with a hand caught in the cookie jar. 

“Looks like I got the drop on you.” She said crossing to him. It seemed to her that her Master Thief was a little out of practice, his time with her had made him soft.

“Umm… I don’t…” He stuttered trying to hide his binoculars behind his back.

Carmelita shook her head, “talk to me querida.” 

“What do you…?”

She crossed her arms over herself. “How about we start with why you’re casing the new Musée d’Art?” 

Sly’s ears drooped and he stared at her utterly defeated. “You weren’t supposed to notice.” He sighed.

“I’m a criminal investigator Sly, it is literally my job to notice things. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice how you’ve been behaving lately? That I wouldn’t notice that you’re not happy.”

“Oh ‘Lita no it’s not that… it’s… it’s hard to explain.”

“The old family kleptomania kicking in again?”

He looked away eyes rolling skyward, “eh something like that.”

She moved her arms from crossed to wrap around herself. “You know this would almost be easier if it was another woman you were staring covetously at. Instead I feel like I’m competing with objects, you know the last gala we attended you paid more attention to the ‘Star of Ishtar’ than to me.”

“Oh.” He looked stricken. “No, no, no, no ‘Lita.” He took her hands gently and held them for a moment before pulling her into an embrace. “I’m sorry. It’s you ‘Lita, it’s only ever been you.”

Carmelita put her arms around him, head resting on his shoulder. “Sly is this about what we talked about recently?” She felt him stiffen as he tried to mentally backtrack, “about… about starting a family?” She prompted. 

Carmelita had brought up the idea, she knew Sly wanted children and she was ready for a break from Interpol. She had thought now would be a good time but then she had started noticing his shift in behaviour and she’d thought… she’d been so worried that he didn’t want her anymore. That he wanted his old life back. She told Sly this, let all her fears spill out into the night.

“Is that what you think?” He gaped. “Oh god no. Carmelita I’m so sorry I never meant to make you think… No ‘Lita I… I need to pull a heist but I don’t want to leave you.” His arms tightened around her and he dropped his head rubbing his face against her neck. “I would love a family with you.” He finished in a very small voice.

“Please don’t make me chase you again Cooper I think it’s safe to say I am not objective anymore.”

“Wouldn’t it be exciting though?” Sly said and Carmelita could feel him smirking against the curve of her neck. No doubt imagining stealing kisses in the middle of chases and exchanging double-edged innuendos.

She ran her hands up and down his back. “Kids need stability Sly.”

He sighed. “I didn’t want to involve you in this.”

Because he knew, she would try to talk him out of it.

“We live together querida, we’re partners.” She stressed the word. Sly had been keeping his fingers nimble as an ‘anonymous’ informant to Interpol the last few years. He was invaluable and Carmelita had hoped that that would have been enough, that she would have been enough. Evidently not. “Whether you want it or not I’m here and I am in this with you.”

Sly drew back to look at her, “please understand…”

Carmelita took a step back from his embrace, gave herself some distance. “What happened to you only stealing from criminals? Last I checked Cyrille Le Paradox was a philanthropist.”

Sly shook his head. “No this guy is crooked ‘Lita I can smell it.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “It takes a thief to know a thief. Trust me that case you’ve been working on with the stolen artefacts? He’s behind it I’d bet my cane.”

“Sly I can’t just let you rob someone based on a gut feeling. I need to look into this properly, legally.”

He kissed her forehead. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you Inspector Fox.” His gaze slid away from her. “I should tell you, I’m… going to see Bentley tomorrow.”

“And not for a game of chess I take it.” She sighed. “No details.” The old rules they had set in place in the early days of their relationship.

“’Lita…”

Carmelita put a hand on his chest. “I am not happy about this but if you promise to be honest with me, I think we will be able to work something out.”

Sly nodded. “Bentley said that he had something important that he wanted to talk about and I…”

“You want your gang back together.”

The three Cooper Gang boys didn’t see each other as often anymore. Murray busy on the circuit, Bentley neck deep in various projects and Sly preoccupied with cases and with her.

“Yeah.” Sly admitted. “Look ‘Lita I’m sorry to put you through this but I… I need to do this.”

She caught his face in her hands, “once a thief, always a thief.” She kissed him hard and quick. “My thief.”

Sly’s stricken expression softened, “always.”

It was better this way, she told herself. Finding out now instead of later, being able to talk with him about it, it did not mean however, that Carmelita had to like it.

She stepped away again, she didn’t want to have to say this but he needed to know where she stood. “If it comes down to it Sly I am going to do my job.”

“I know.” He said simply. “I wouldn’t ask you not to.”

Carmelita’s chest ached as she returned to his embrace he hadn’t stolen anything tonight. Tonight he was still just her boyfriend and she did not need to chase. Tonight she could stand with him on their balcony, under the moon and let herself be held.

Let tomorrow bring whatever disruption it would.

She would deal with it when it came, just as she always had.

But tonight…

Tonight…

“Come to bed querida.” She whispered. “Come to bed.”

Tonight was safe.

Let the sky fall tomorrow.

Tomorrow she would be ready.

* * *

“Missing?” Sly echoed as Bentley finished explaining. “You mean she’s just gone?”

“Yes.” Bentley nodded frantically, “and with everything I told you about the Thievius Raccoonus you understand why I’m so worried.”

“Yeah pal absolutely.” Sly ran a hand through his hair. “God why didn’t you say something sooner?”

“I didn’t notice.” Bentley admitted. “I was so focussed on getting the time machine completed that I didn’t even realise that Penelope wasn’t here.” Bentley hung his face forward into his hands. “I failed her Sly. What kind of boyfriend am I?”

“Hey, hey.” Sly crouched putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “We’ll figure this out, we’ll get Penelope back. Nothing can stop the Cooper Gang once we’re all back together.”

Bentley took a few deep breaths to steady himself. “You’re right, you’re right.” He lifted his jaw, steeling himself. “Let’s go get Murray and plan this job.”

Sly grinned he couldn’t help himself. Just like old times but better. This was exactly what he had been missing, his gang, a job, a plan. And a beautiful vixen waiting for him when he got home. What more could a guy want?

He was glad Carmelita was taking his return from retirement as well as she was, he’d been expecting more screaming and at least one appearance by her shock pistol. Honestly, it was why he’d been trying to avoid telling her but this, Penelope and the pages of the Thievius disappearing, now Carmelita had to understand. Sly needed to save the past to safeguard the future. Their future.

He might even find something to help Carmelita’s case when he and the guys raided Le Paradox’s museum. He spun his cane in his hand, absently tapping it against his thigh. He hadn’t realised just how much he had missed it until Bentley had returned it to him. The familiar weight of it, more like an extra limb, an extension of himself than a tool was comforting. It was his symbol as a Cooper almost more so than the insignia on his belt, he was not giving it up again in a hurry.

He rested his cane on his shoulder and jerked his head toward the door. “Okay pal, let’s get going.”

 

Murray being the kind of guy he was didn’t even hesitate to throw his lot back in with the Gang. Sly made plans to meet with them the following night at their old hideout, submitted himself to another of Murray’s backbreaking hugs and then headed home to Carmelita.

She was understandably surprised by Sly’s summary of what Bentley had told him,

“Time travel?” She gasped. “You mean Bentley got that thing working? I thought it was only theoretical.”

“He started explaining it to me but my brain ran out of room for all the big words about halfway through.” Sly said laying back on their bed as he watched Carmelita get herself ready for bed.

“And Penelope is just gone?” She asked watching Sly in the reflection of her vanity mirror as she undid her hair. “That’s not like her.”

“Bentley’s kicking himself.” Sly said shaking his head. “Said that he thought Penelope had just done what she usually did when he was absorbed in a big project and had gone to do her own thing. Except by the time he looked up and realised there was no note, no word from Penelope or any of us it was too late.”

“And Bentley’s worried that the disappearing pages in the book have something to do with Penelope’s disappearance?”

Sly watched Carmelita brush out her hair, gentle, even strokes. “Time is tricky, something may have changed the past causing a knock-on effect. There may have been other changes that we haven’t even noticed.”

Carmelita spun in her seat to face him. “You’re not going to disappear too are you?”

Sly slid from the bed, crossing to her. He laid his hands on her shoulders and bent to kiss the crown of her head. “Not if the Gang and I can help it.” He said.

She caught a fistful of his shirt, “good.”

Sly laughed softly, “even if I did disappear you’d find me. You were always so good at it.”

Carmelita tilted her head back to look at him, “don’t even joke about that Ringtail.” She sighed pressing her face against his middle. “You’ll be gone tomorrow then?”

“Mm.” He nodded, fingers absently kneading at her shoulders. “I don’t know when I’ll be back. Heh it might even be before you realise I’m gone.”

Carmelita didn’t laugh.

He sighed. “I know you don’t like this ‘Lita, I know you’re not happy but I have to help Bentley. I have to help him find Penelope. I have to protect my ancestors. I have a duty as a Cooper.”

Carmelita got to her feet. “I know.”

Carmelita cut him a lot of f slack because of their relationship Sly knew that. She had let her love for him soften her black and white view of the world, granted his gang a leeway she would never give any other criminal.

For an instant, his chest ached he was very lucky to have her. “I don’t tell you that I love you often enough.” He said.

Her eyes widened and she reeled for a moment before embracing him tightly. “Don’t you dare say that like its goodbye.” She muttered into his shoulder.

“No ‘Lita…”

“Come home. You must promise me you’ll come home.”

Sly tightened his hold on her, bowing his head. Helpless as ever to deny her. “I will.” He said. “I promise. I promise.”


	2. Those Who Are Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmelita has some arse to kick

No details. Carmelita had told Sly, and so he had given her none.

Thus there she had been, looking through security footage only to see her boyfriend descending from the ceiling of the new museum. And, well it wasn’t as if she could just ignore a crime in progress.

“Dammit Sly.” She muttered to herself, grabbing her keys. She had warned him.

Of course he had been thoroughly unaffected by her appearance,  
“I’ll call you.” He’d quipped as he had tumbled backwards from the window.

Carmelita grit her teeth, why did she love him again? 

Annoyed she holstered her pistol, bloody raccoon acting as if they were kids playing cops and robbers. She looked out the window toward where the team van had disappeared in a flash of light.

Maybe she could solve this case.

Put some normalcy back into her life.

One could only hope.

She turned away from the window, time to see if her wonderful, infuriating sneak thief boyfriend’s hunch was right.

Le Paradox was not officially a suspect, he had a juvenile record but on the surface, he had been squeaky clean since his release. Apart from Sly’s hunch, there had been no reason to think otherwise.

Something about the quiet, dark museum made Carmelita feel… off. She suspected that Sly was right, that there was something much deeper here than a charismatic philanthropist. And, given that she was here, she may as well poke around. 

There was something rotten going on here, Carmelita could literally smell it.

She rounded a corner torch raised and swore quietly. The stolen artefacts she’d been searching for, all of them here. The wing packed to the ceiling with antiquities from all over the world. 

Jackpot.

She was so engrossed in her discovery that she didn’t see the figure at her back moving up behind her.

Didn’t sense the coming blow until it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

When Carmelita came to, she found herself blinking in the sudden light. She sat up confused it was day? How long had she been out? Where the hell was she?

She looked around, her captors had stashed her in a small wooden cell. Her hands and feet bound with rope.

Right. 

Now how was she going to get out of here?

“Ah she is awake.”

Carmelita turned, a small armadillo stood in front of her cell, flanked by a pair of steers. All three of them wearing full cowboy get ups. Carmelita frowned she knew that face. A minor gangster Herkus Kalnietis, also known as ‘Toothpick’.

What was going on?

There was the clinking of keys, as the cell door was unlocked. 

“Grab her.” Toothpick ordered. “Do accept my apologies Inspector, we would have you stay if we could. The saloon could always use another dancing girl.” He laughed turning away.

Carmelita kicked out as one of the bulls picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. “No. Don’t touch me.” She protested.

“Where to Sheriff?” The steer asked.

Sheriff? That two-bit bank robbing, extortionist thug was pretending to be a lawman? If anything, that made Carmelita angrier than her capture did.

“Let me go.” She demanded. “Useless, cowardly snakes.”

“Simmer down girl.” The bull carrying her said, slapping her on the rear.

Carmelita shrieked, twisting on the bull’s shoulder so her bound feet struck him in the jaw. The bull dropped her and kicked her hard in the gut sending her skidding away across the dusty ground.

Carmelita groaned, dazed. She could hear Toothpick’s henchmen arguing over her head,

“Whaddya doin’? Pick her up.”

“Aw hell no I ain’t taking her.”

“Well I ain’t takin’ her.”

“One of you. Pick. Her. Up.” Toothpick demanded shrilly, whipping out a six-shooter.

“Yessir Sherriff.” Both steers reached for her, knocked heads and reeled back groaning.

Toothpick fired a shot into the roof. “Now.”

One of the steer grabbed Carmelita by her jacket and threw her back over a shoulder.

“Damned skunk can clean up his own messes next time.” Toothpick muttered. “Hurry up, this way.”

Carmelita was carried outside, where was she? She certainly wasn’t in Paris anymore. Squirming she caught glimpses of rickety wooden buildings and bare red dirt. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she should be less concerned with where she was and more with but when.

Her head ached and it wasn’t from being thrown around.

Time travel, if she didn’t know the Cooper Gang as well as she did she would have said it was impossible. But where had Le Paradox gotten the tech?

They carried Carmelita up a path along a cliff face and through a rocky mining tunnel, screaming and cursing them the whole way. The emerged back into the sunlight and Carmelita saw a stagecoach perched at the top of a hill.

_Oh no._

“Yeesh on second thoughts I am not sorry to get rid of this one, her tongue is sharp enough to cut leather.” Toothpick remarked to the steer carrying Carmelita. Sneering he looked up at Carmelita. “Goodbye Inspector.”

Carmelita felt her anger fade and the first vestiges of panic start to set in. She was alone and no one knew where she was (hell even she didn’t know that). She had grown used to working with the comforting presence of Sly’s shadow at her back and she’d gotten sloppy. She’d let herself be captured and now, now who knew what was going to happen to her.

The steer that had carried her threw Carmelita unceremoniously into the stagecoach and slammed the door.

“Oh hell no.” She muttered as she felt the coach begin to roll, no doubt toward the vast and dangerous looking chasm she’d seen at the end of the hill.

Why not just tie her to some damn train tracks?

No. She refused to go to her death like some clichéd damsel. Toothpick was going to pay for this.

Carmelita squirmed, working at the bonds on her wrists, lining herself up to pound her feet against the door. A shadow fell across her, Carmelita looked up with a gasp. There was a silhouette at the window of the coach.

“Sly?” She whispered.

The door yanked open, a scruffy young raccoon grinned irrepressibly at her. “’Scuse me ma’am but I believe this is your stop.” He hooked the curved golden stock of his shotgun into Carmelita’s ropes and manhandled her out of the coach. He caught her against him, flinging them backwards. The two of them bumped and rolled across the ground coming to a hard stop against a stand of rocks. Carmelita sat up, spitting out a mouthful of dirt, she looked at the canyon she had nearly plunged into and then back at her saviour. Not Sly but he looked enough like him that they could be related, a brother, a cousin… _or an ancestor_.

Carmelita watched him pick up and dust off his fallen hat then check his shotgun for damage, turning the familiar design of the stock around in his hands.

He then looked at her, “oh here ma’am I am sorry. Let me help you with that.” He said untying her bound hands and feet. “You’re not hurt at all are ya?”

“No I’m fine.” Carmelita said massaging her wrists to get the blood flow circulating again. “Where am I?”

“Little place called Cotton Mouth Bluff.”

“And what year is it?”

He blinked, “…1884.”

Ugh. _Time travel_.

The raccoon helped her to her feet, “now where are my manners? Tennessee Kid Cooper at your service ma’am.” He doffed his hat to her.

Carmelita brushed down her trousers. “Don’t call me ma’am.” She said, it made her feel old. “My name is Carmelita, Carmelita Montoya Fox.” She extended a hand.

He took it, not to shake but to kiss her fingers instead. “A lovely name for a lovely lady. My very sincerest pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Carmelita.” He said smirking.

Carmelita rolled her eyes, oh god it was genetic.

She pulled her hand away. “Don’t you go getting any ideas alright?” One Cooper in her life was more than enough for her to handle.

Tennessee rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Nope, no ideas here. Wouldn’t dream of it Miss Carmelita.”

Carmelita looked around, trying to take stock of her situation.

Hmmm… now what? Was Sly here? Could she find him? Maybe Toothpick had some access back to Paris? He must, she supposed after all neither of them belonged here. 

This was not the way Carmelita had envisioned today going. She pivoted on the spot, trying to wrap her mind around the break in her case, Sly’s heist, her capture and now landing in the wild west of all places. Her gaze fell on Tennessee, typical leave it to Carmelita Fox to end up on the other side of the world, literally hundreds of years in the past and still she found a Cooper.

Well it was what she was good at after all.

Tennessee cleared his throat. “Um begging your pardon Miss Carmelita but y’all wouldn’t happen to be from the future now would ya?”

Carmelita grabbed Tennessee’s sleeve, “what did you say?”

“Uh well it’s just you don’t seem much like you’re from around here and…”

Carmelita resisted the urge to shake him. “Have you seen anyone else from the future? Another Cooper and his gang maybe?”

Tennessee blinked at her. “You know Sly?”

A wave of relief hit Carmelita so hard her knees nearly buckled. “Yes. Do you know where he is? Can you take me to him?”

“Ummm…” Tennessee fidgeted, pulling his arm back. “Well y’see that might be kinda difficult. Toothpick and his goons got the drop on him and his gang. I was on my way to see if I could bust ‘em out when I saw that no good varmint had you and…”

Carmelita’s eyes narrowed. _Oh. Hell. No!_ Impersonating a lawman, kidnapping her and trying to throw her off a cliff was one thing but no one messed with her criminal. “You know where they are? Take me to them, I’ll help you get them out.”

“Oh.. ah… I dunno I’d hate to put a lady in that kind of danger…”

Carmelita gave him a flat, furious look and Tennessee crumbled – _instantly_. “Yes ma’am, right away ma’am. What ever you say ma’am.” He babbled tripping over his words and snapping sharply to attention.

Carmelita pulled her shock pistol from her hip. “Good man, lead the way. And don’t call me ma’am _!_ ”

One fraught, rapid filled river boat ride later and the two of them were scaling the cliff face to the presidio where Toothpick was holding the Cooper Gang.

“If you don’t mind me asking Miss Carmelita, how do you know Sly?”

“Really, you’re asking me that now?” Carmelita felt the rock shift under her feet and she dug her fingers a little tighter into her handholds. She hazarded a glance back at Tennessee.

“I was just wondering on account of the fact I noticed your badge there and I’d hate to hand family over to the law.” Tennessee said with an almost conversational ease. Of course the Cooper was having no difficulty climbing the sheer cliffs.

Carmelita’s brow furrowed as she tried to focus on her climbing. “It’s complicated.” She said. “But I’m hardly here to arrest him I promise.”

“I’ll take your word for it.”

Carmelita got the distinct impression that if her word wasn’t good enough she’d be answering to Tennessee’s shotgun.

Their path to the presidio involved climbing and creeping along wooden platforms, moving between stacked crates of supplies and natural outcropping of rocks along the top of the cliffs.

Fighting alongside Tennessee was worlds different from working with Sly. Tennessee was much more vocal, whooping and cheering with each successful shot. He was also if possible even more of a show off, leaping and sliding and somersaulting as he moved on the ropes and tall stacks of crates above her.

“Yee- HA!”

Carmelita watched as he jumped from side to side of the narrow path, Toothpick’s guards crumpling in his wake. His accuracy was almost supernatural. Carmelita certainly knew she couldn’t have taken out five enemies at a time whilst upside down in mid-air.

“Tennessee watch out.” She yelled letting off two quick shots as a pair of steers came running waving their own six shooters.

“Obliged Miss Carmelita.” Tennessee said from where he was hanging by his feet reloading his shotgun.

Carmelita pressed herself into a shadowed corner, “you’re not much for subtlety are you?”

“Oh it’s got its place in the world like all things do.” He twirled his gun firing off another shot, there was a distant thud as a guard hit the floor. “But today ain’t its place.” He grinned hugely at her then righted himself and was off again.

Carmelita shook her head, they still had a ways to go to find Sly, Bentley and Murray. She wasn’t sure how they would manage at this rate with just the two of them. Then her eye fell on a pile of explosive barrels, and she smirked. Subtlety was overrated.

Three quick jumps and she was up on Tennessee’s level. “Tennessee.” She called kicking the pile of barrels sending them rolling. “Get clear.”

Tennessee looked back, realised what she was doing and let out a manic laugh, “light ‘em up Carmelita.”

_Wait for it.. wait…_ Carmelita squinted lining up her shot. Now!

The whole area around the presidio shook with the force of the explosion and Carmelita threw up a arm to shield herself from the sudden heat and light. She lowered it blinking, she and Tennessee suddenly had a clear path to the presidio.

“HOO BOY that’s a heck of a lot of fire.” Tennessee said looking out at the destruction they had caused a wide grin stretching his face. “Miss Carmelita you are something else.”

“C’mon we don’t have long before they regroup. Let’s go spring the boys.” She said and jumped.

The imposing back door to the presidio didn’t stand up to Tennessee’s shotgun and the guards inside had evidently gone to investigate the explosion (or maybe they had just run scared) and no one challenged the two of them as they made their way to the Cooper Gang. Sly, Bentley and Murray were suspended in a cage, another impressive feat of marksmanship from Tennessee and they went crashing toward the ground, freed.

Carmelita took off running, “Sly.” She pulled him to his feet amidst the wreckage of the cage.

“Carmelita?” Sly caught her against him. “What are you doing here? How…?”

“Are you alright?” She looked at the others. “Are any of you hurt?”

“We’re fine Carmelita.” Bentley nodded. “I’m with Sly though, how did you get here?”

Carmelita tightened her hold on Sly. “It was Le Paradox. Sly you were right, about everything. I was investigating at the museum after you disappeared and I found one of the wings there stuffed full of stolen artefacts. I was stupid, careless and his goons got the drop on me, I don’t really remember what happened next but when I woke up I was here. Then that little worm Toothpick tried to send me off a cliff.” She looked at Tennessee. “Your… cousin saved me.”

Sly let go of Carmelita so he could pull Tennessee into a hug, “thank you.” He murmured quietly.

Tennessee awkwardly patted Sly on the back. “Uh well you’re welcome cuz – weren’t like I was gonna leave a lady in such a predicament.”

Bentley cleared his throat, “as touching as this moment is perhaps it could wait until after we leave the enemy stronghold?”

“Well I dare say Bentley’s right.” Tennessee said, taking the opportunity to shove Sly away. “We’d best skedaddle.”

Sly took Carmelita’s hand. “You’re right. Let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmelita sat outside the hideout on a ledge that had probably once been for maintenance of the old clock tower. She was still trying to wrap her head around the day she was having.

The sun was setting casting long shadows and sending an orange haze over the landscape, there was movement beside her and Sly appeared offering her a red rose. “For you.” He said.

Carmelita took it smiling, “where did you even get this?”

Sly settled himself next to her, “a master thief like a magician never reveals his secrets.” His grin faded and he sighed. “’Lita I want to apologise, I never meant for you to get caught up in this.”

Carmelita rested her head on his shoulder. “It’s okay, truthfully I’m glad to be here where you are rather than alone in Paris worrying about you.” She twirled the rose between her fingers. “I guess since I don’t exactly have jurisdiction over the past I’m not really here as Interpol.” She felt a smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “So does that make me an honorary member of the Cooper Gang?”

Sly put an arm around her shoulders. “Welcome to the wrong side of the tracks Inspector, I think you’ll like it here.”

Carmelita laughed softly, “at least the company is good.”

Sly smirked, “well if you insist. I mean I do like to think I’m pretty good company.”

Carmelita bumped him with her shoulder. “Who said I was talking about you? Clearly I meant your cousin.”

Sly made an affronted noise and Carmelita tipped her head back to kiss him, “I’m joking querida.”

“Very funny.” Sly said flatly. He kissed her temple. “I’m glad you’re alright.”

“I’m fine.” She stroked his cheek reassuringly. “Tell me, do you remember when we were heading out of Prague and I said that I’d never take indoor plumbing for granted again?”

“Mm?” Sly hummed.

“Well this time I really, _really_ mean it. First thing I do when we get back to Paris is have a long, hot shower.” She was dusty, sweaty and the state of her hair didn’t even bear thinking about. This was endlessly worse than the week they had spent camping in the Czech Republic. “Then do you know what the second thing I want to do is?”

“Hmm what?” Sly asked, toying absently with the end of her plait.

Carmelita shifted so she could whisper in his ear. “We are going to put the silk sheets on the bed and we are going to have sex.”

Carmelita felt his spine straighten, well that had gotten his attention. “Well,” he murmured warm and low in her ear. “I can’t really help about the shower but we don’t have to wait until we get back to Paris for… other things.”

Carmelita laughed, planting a hand on his chest pushing him back. “What have a tupple in the hay like a pair of country teenagers? It’s silk sheets or it’s nothing Ringtail.”

Sly kissed her neck, “you do deserve the best but let me know if you change your mind.”

“Hey lovebirds.” Tennessee called up. “Bentley says if y’all done necking he’s got a plan.”

Sly grinned at Carmelita, “ready to do some crime Inspector?”

Carmelita got to her feet and climbed down the ladder Tennessee had propped up for them. Crime indeed, she thought to herself.

Time to be a member of the Cooper Gang.

* * *

Sly wondered what his twenty year old self would say if he could see himself now. Fighting not only alongside his best friends and his ancestors but Carmelita too. His twenty year old self wouldn’t believe it, the time travel? Sure. The inexplicably size changing armadillo? Yeah no problem. Carmelita at his back, helping him fend off henchmen and not trying to arrest him? A Carmelita who talked about going home to their apartment and sleeping together in their bed? Nope. His younger self would have laughed himself sick at the notion.

Sly looked toward where Tennessee had kicked Toothpick from the train.

“Good riddance.” He muttered. He waved to where his ancestor was standing with his recovered gold and got ready to jump as Murray lined up the van.

This is what he had always wanted, his gang, a family member who could keep up with him and the most fascinating and beautiful woman he’d ever met at his side.

It was a shame no one had ever told Sly Cooper that it was a very dangerous thing to get exactly what you want.

Sly leapt to the roof the van, scrabbling for a hold as the van bounced over the rough ground.

“Woah.” He yelled. “Hey Murray brakes.” He yelled banging on the roof.

“I can’t!” Murray yelled back. “They’re not working.”

Sly looked up at the rapidly approaching broken bridge over the vast yawning chasm they were hurtling towards.  
“BENTLEY?”

“Working. On. It!” Was the terse response from inside the van.

They hit a rut, the van bounced again and Sly felt himself sliding off the roof. “Oh shit…” His hands slapped against the roof as he tried to hold on but he was falling.

“Sly.” Carmelita half hung out of the passenger side window, reaching for him.

Sly strained, fingers slipping against hers. Carmelita put out her other hand too, leaning dangerously far out and Sly grabbed her hand just before it was too late. 

Carmelita hauled on Sly’s shirt trying to pull him into the van and he hooked his cane around the edge of the window.

Sly heard Murray exclaim as Bentley grabbed his necklace.

There was a blinding flash of light.

The sensation of falling.

Sly went tumbling into Carmelita’s lap and she clung to him.

Then everything stopped as they connected with the ground. Hard.

 

Sly blinked dazed. Judging by the various groans he could hear his gang were all in one piece too.

“Everyone alright?” Bentley asked.

“THE MURRAY is unharmed… but kinda motion sick.”

“Dios what happened?”

Sly shifted, kicking the door open so he could get off Carmelita.

“I don’t think we took the uprated power from the rockets into enough consideration when adjusting the brakes.” Bentley was saying.

“Where are we?” Carmelita asked, following Sly out of the van.

“I’m not sure.” Bentley said looking around. “I’ll have to run some tests to be sure.”

Well wherever it was, it was cold. Very cold.

Sly stood in the snow looking around, they were in a small, rocky valley. No indications of just how far in the past they had landed.

Bentley made a series of not promising noises as he examined the time machine.

“Can you fix it?” Murray asked.

“Of course I can.” Was the resolute reply.

“Here.” Carmelita approached Sly with a blanket from the van’s emergency kit. 

Sly wrapped it around his shoulders and then pulled Carmelita against him so they could share.

“You know it almost reminds me of that trip we took to Switzerland for our anniversary.” Carmelita murmured. “No spa though… shame.”

Sly chuckled, “that was a good weekend.”

“Those diamond thieves never knew what hit them.”

“Amateurs.” Sly scoffed. “Oh their faces when you jumped out of the safe... priceless.”

Carmelita laughed. “Should we have a scout about?” She asked. “Get an idea of what we’re dealing with. Maybe find a place to set up – out of the snow?”

“Good idea Carmelita.” Murray nodded.

“Right then.” Sly said. “Me and ‘Lita will go have a look…”

“Actually Sly maybe you and Murray could have a look for a place to use as a base and Carmelita could stay here.” Bentley interrupted.

Sly rolled his eyes, did Bentley really think he was going to try and sneak off with Carmelita? “C’mon Bentley it’s too cold for that sort of stuff.”

Bentley coughed politely, “I was thinking Carmelita could help me with some of the more delicate circuitry as she has smaller hands but you do bring up an excellent point Sly, you do have a tendency to go off plan when Carmelita’s involved… uh no offence Carmelita.” He shot her an awkward glance.

Carmelita shrugged. “None taken. I’ve heard I’m very distracting.”

Sly threw up his hands, he knew when was outnumbered. “Fine. Alright Big Guy it’s you and me, let’s go.”

Murray flexed, “onwards into the unknown let nothing stand in the way of our rugged, colonistic questing.”

Sly held up a fist for Murray to bump. “You two be careful not to get eaten by dinosaurs or anything while we’re gone.” He said to Carmelita and Bentley.

“There are no dinosaurs.” Bentley squawked as Sly and Murray headed for the trees. Before they were completely out of earshot Sly heard his friend mutter. “I hope.”

 

While Murray didn’t get to punch any dinosaurs (he was very disheartened until Sly reminded him they would be here a while and therefore he would have plenty of opportunities later) they did find, a Cooper ancestor, another of Le Paradox’s lieutenants and a place to set up camp.

They were however well and truly stuck. Bentley’s attempts to fix the time machine thus far just seemed to keep resulting in cases of minor electrocution.  
But they all had their jobs to do and they settled in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sly?” Carmelita sat next to him.

Sly looked up from poking at the campfire, “something wrong?”

“I’ve been thinking about Le Paradox and how he’s doing all of this. Do you think he took Penelope and forced her to work for him or…?” She took a deep breath and checked to make sure Bentley wasn’t nearby. “Or do you think she…?”

“No.” Sly said shortly. Penelope was one of them, Bentley adored her, she wouldn’t just up and sell them out like that. “We don’t know what happened but if Le Paradox has her then we’ll get her back.”

“It’s just some of the tech we’ve been seeing it’s pretty advanced stuff, things that I’d expect from Bentley or Penelope.”

“They’re not the only geniuses in the world ‘Lita.” Sly did not like where this was going.

“I know. And I know she’s our friend but…”

“Don’t go saying things like this to Bentley.” Sly cut her off.

Carmelita drew back blinking at his tone, “of course not… Sly listen…”

He got to his feet, “I know that you’re trying to help, I know the way you think because of your job ‘Lita but just because Penelope is a criminal doesn’t mean that she’s a traitor.”

“I’m just trying to look at this objectively.” Carmelita folded her arms.

“I’ve got to go.” Sly muttered not looking at her. He laid the head of his cane against his shoulder. “Let’s wait and see what happens before we decide on what’s happened to Penelope.”

“Fine.” Carmelita said turning her attention to the fire. Sly could see she was not happy, pulled all into taut lines.

He sighed, this whole situation left a bad taste in his mouth. Not because he disagreed with Carmelita but because the more he thought about what she said. The more he turned her words over in his mind, the more worried he was that she might be right.

Bentley was worried, the whole gang could see it. And even as they blew out of the Ice Age using Grizz’s crown the usual atmosphere of victory was dampened.  
Sly leant back in his seat, stubbornly pushing aside what Carmelita had confided in him. Penelope was one of them. She was family and family had your back. She was a member of the Cooper Gang. She was one of them, he glanced at Bentley beside him. She had to be.


	3. Those Who Lament

Carmelita had never been so unhappy about being right. She could hardly believe it, Penelope had turned traitor. The girl who dragged Bentley on double dates with Carmelita and Sly, the girl who watched stock car races with Murray at the weekend, had allied with Le Paradox. It didn’t make any sense, Penelope hadn’t said a word about anything that might have triggered this.

Carmelita thought of a cup of hot chocolate, and of Bentley’s wide crooked grin when he looked at Penelope. And then she looked at the darkness wrought over Galleth’s little village and couldn’t reconcile it. Maybe there would be some answers as they dug into what was happening here.

One could only hope.

After Bentley had returned from recon and debriefed them about what he’d seen, he retreated into his shell literally.  
Not that she blamed him, she could only imagine what he was going through. Could imagine what she would do if she herself was in Bentley’s shoes.

Sly on the other hand was fit to be tied, Sly didn’t get angry often and Carmelita found herself in the relatively alien position of being the one who had to keep their temper.

Which between Sly’s cold fury, Murray’s fretting and Galleth’s overzealous desire to get himself killed was harder than you might think.

They needed a plan before they acted, not that Galleth seemed to care about that, Carmelita had already watched Sly drag his ancestor back into the hideout twice.

This was getting ridiculous. Carmelita needed another level head.

 

“Bentley?” Carmelita said softly sitting down beside him. “You don’t have to come out, just listen.” She took a deep breath. “I know how hard this must be for you but we need you, the gang needs you, your brothers need you. I know you have the strength to rise above this, I don’t think you give yourself enough credit for that strength, your resilience.” She tucked her knees against her chest and sat in silence for a while. “If anyone can come out of this a better man you can. No one is expecting you to be okay and it’s okay not to be. Grieving takes time and maybe when we get back to Paris if you want to talk about this properly we can. I’m not very good at things like this but you’re my friend and I will listen, I will try.” She got to her feet. “We’ll be waiting for you, for when you’re ready.”

As she walked away Carmelita cast a glance back over her shoulder and set her jaw, Sly wouldn’t like it but the Cooper Gang would be doing this job without Bentley.

It was time to put their heads together.

 

“Storming the castle through the front door?” Carmelita said, looking at Galleth incredulously. “That’s your plan? Aren’t you meant to be a thief? I thought you Coopers were allergic to using front doors.”

“It’s true.” Sly said lightly. “I come out in hives just thinking about using a door.”

“See.” Carmelita said gesturing at Sly.

“A frontal assault is the best option.” Galleth argued.

“Oh yes.” Carmelita agreed sarcastically. “Would you like to knock politely first too?”

“The castle is impenetrable to stealth, trust me I have tried. The only way in is through the main gate.”

Sly pulled the recon photos toward himself. “There must be another way.”

The four of them spent the rest of the afternoon pouring over blueprints, making and scrapping plans and talking tactics. By the time evening was falling they had the shaky makings of plan.

Carmelita knew she didn’t have half of Bentley’s encyclopaedic knowledge but she had a good head for tactics and was confident that the plan they’d hashed out would work.

Then Galleth disappeared.

The damn fool of a Cooper had gone on alone, leaving a note stating that he had decided not to endanger his comrades. That the Black Knight was a foe he must defeat on his own.

“ARGH.” Carmelita crumpled the parchment in her hand. “What does he think he’s going to do on his own? Running off without back up, he’s going to get himself squashed flat.”

“We’d better go get him.” Sly said wearily. 

Carmelita adjusted the pistol at her hip and nodded to Sly who slung the bow and arrows he’d found here onto his back and then to Murray who brought his fists together and the two of them nodded back. Looked like they would be storming the castle after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sly _!_ ” Carmelita yelled watching the portcullis plummet toward her boyfriend, she leapt forward tackling him around the middle sending the two of them rolling into the dusty courtyard. “Dios mio.” Carmelita raised her head and found herself staring up, and up, and up at Penelope’s towering suit of armour.

“Carmelita.” She heard Penelope’s disembodied voice address her. “Have to say I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Penelope.” Carmelita said extracting herself from Sly. She cast a quick glance at Galleth, limp in the mech’s grasp. “We’ve been looking all over time and space for you.” She gestured, “…this is a surprise.”

“Huh, smart lady like you didn’t figure it out? Sly’s made you soft.” Penelope said scornfully. “But then again you couldn’t possibly understand, could you?” The suit swivelled looking at Sly, dropped into a half crouch next to Carmelita.

“You’re right, I don’t understand.” Carmelita said carefully sliding one foot forward, one hand outstretched the other hovering over her shock pistol. “How about you put Galleth down and we can talk, you can make me understand.” Keep her talking, keep her attention off Sly.

Penelope laughed, “oh my god are you seriously trying to hostage negotiate with me?” The mech dangled Galleth between two fingers. “You want this fool?” She shook him for emphasis. “Have him!” And she flung him away.

Sly exchanged a look with Carmelita, who jerked her head ever so slightly and Sly took off running to his ancestor’s side.

Slowly Carmelita closed her hand around her shock pistol at her hip. She had this. “Why are you doing this Penelope? Bentley was so worried.”

“Don’t talk to me about Bentley.” Penelope snapped. “As if you even care, there’s only ever been one member of the Cooper Gang you have ever spared a second thought for.”

“That’s not true.” Carmelita protested.

“You know I get how Sly managed to brainwash Bentley with his ‘noble thief’ crap but I used to wonder how he got you to stick around. Then I remember the Contessa did a real number on your head back in the day, so that probably had something to do with it.”

Carmelita ignored the jab, let it roll off her. She knew her own mind, knew her own heart. She had long ago made her peace.

“Hey!” Sly shouted. “Don’t you talk to her like that.”

A barrage of arrows was released from one of the nearby scaffolding towers, Penelope raised one of the mech’s arms to shield herself and then before she could retaliate against Sly, Carmelita fired two shots into the mech’s exposed side. She then threw herself to the side and rolled as Penelope slammed a giant metal hand into the ground where she had been standing.

“You can’t stop me.”

“We can try.” Sly’s voice, easy and cocksure echoed through the courtyard.

“Penelope.” Carmelita tried again. “You don’t have to do this.”

The mech spun back to face her again,

“You wouldn’t understand. You couldn’t possibly understand how it feels, being alone, being ignored, being the third most important person in a couple. You would never understand why I need to do this. Why I have to do this.”

Carmelita dodged again as the hand slammed into the dust.

“ _Your_ boyfriend gave up everything for you. _Your_ boyfriend abandoned his friends for you.” Penelope shrieked the movement of the mech becoming sloppy as she lost her temper.

“I never abandoned anyone.” Sly yelled again and loosed more arrows, this time from a different tower.

Carmelita took the opportunity to unload two more rapid shots, she could tell the mech was not responding well to her shock pistol. This time Penelope demolished the tower Sly had fired from.

“No.” Carmelita fired again into the join of the mech’s shoulder freezing it for a moment. Carmelita took a breath, she had to be careful she was running low on ammunition.

“Never abandoned anyone?” Penelope echoed. “Of course you wouldn’t see it. Always obsessively chasing after what you wanted and anyone else’s desires be damned. And then when you had what you want,” she made a grab for Carmelita who jumped nimbly out of the way. “You were happy to forget everything else… until that lost your interest too.” She sneered.

“Enough.” Sly was angry now, Carmelita watched one of his arrows strike the glowing core of Penelope’s mech and the explosion sent the armour reeling.

“STOP MESSING UP MY MECH.”

“What’s the matter Nelly, feeling a little disarmed?” Sly quipped recovering some composure as one arm of the mech fell away under his onslaught.

“I have always hated your jokes.” Penelope spat. “And don’t call me Nelly!”

Carmelita caught a flash of movement as a striped tail disappeared into a tower, they were close. They could stop this thing. While Sly took out the other arm, Carmelita climbed the last ballista tower.

“Penelope.” She yelled and loosed her final shot directly into the glowing core of the mech.

The thing then began to fall, right toward Carmelita.

“Oh shit.” She swore, she held up her hands in a futile attempt to shield herself.

The tower collapsed and Carmelita crashed onto the flagstones, one leg caught beneath the rubble. Sly and a woozy Galleth rushed to her side to try and free her. Penelope was coming toward them in her undamaged Black Knight armour, she batted Galleth aside and raised one metal fist.

“You cost me too much already Cooper. It’s time to pay the piper.”

The words caused a cold jolt of fear in Carmelita and she clutched her head in sudden pain, “Sly run.”

Sly stood between Carmelita and the impending blow. “I am not leaving you.”

“Penelope!” A new voice called. “That’s enough.”

Penelope turned, the others looked up. There was Bentley on the castle wall in a hastily made mech cannibalised from Penelope’s moat monster. He leapt down into the courtyard.  
Carmelita supposed she must have hit her head when she fell because watching Bentley and Penelope argue about ethics, morality and the foundations of their relationship whilst punching each other with mech suits was suddenly hilarious to her.

Sly put his shoulder to the hunk of metal pining her leg, “let’s get you out of here ‘Lita.”

“No, go get Galleth and get clear.” She said struggling to pull her leg free.

“What part of ‘not leaving you’ wasn’t clear?”

There was a terrific crack of metal on metal as Bentley and Penelope’s exchange of blows grew heated.

“Sly please…”

“What were you thinking?” He grunted pushing against the debris.

“I was trying to look out for you, watching your back. Isn’t that what partners do?”

Sly’s shoulders slumped, “yeah.” He muttered. “It is. Thank you for the save.”

“Get me out of here and we’ll call it even.”

“Fear not my lady we shall free you forthwith!” A very unsteady Galleth had dragged himself back across the courtyard to help. He then proceeded to sway on the spot and collapse into a clanking heap of metal.

“Oh jeez.” Sly sighed.

There was the sound of an enormous crash.

“Was that Bentley?” Carmelita asked, unable to see clearly from where she lay.

“Ha. You bet it was, it looks like he’s knocked Penelope for six.” 

“Need a hand with that?” Bentley’s mech crossed back to them and Carmelita let out a gasp of relief as the pressure was lifted from her leg.

Sly crouched next to her, “can you stand?”

Carmelita nodded taking his offered hand to pull herself to her feet. She looked up at Bentley. “Are you okay?”

“No.” Bentley confessed. “But I will be. I want to apologise for not being there to help.”

“Hey pal, it’s okay.” Sly assured. “Penelope fooled us all and you were going through some stuff.”

“That’s not an excuse for letting my friends down.”

“Don’t you dare beat yourself up over that.” Carmelita put in as she checked on Galleth. “You’re here now, you came through when we needed you and that’s what counts.”

“That’s right.” Sly held out a fist for Bentley’s mech to gently bump.

“Thanks guys but I promise I won’t let you down like that again.”

“Uh hey guys?” Murray yelled from where he was still trapped in the entryway. “Does someone want to let me out? The Murray doesn’t want to miss out on the team bonding.”

“Be right there pal.” Bentley yelled back.

* * *

Sly was glad to see his friend somewhat recovered, he could see a new confidence in Bentley the kind that came from facing your inner demons. He was proud fit to bursting and the mood as they prepared to leave Galleth’s time was world’s away from the tension that had accompanied their exit from the Ice Age.

Not even half an hour of translating ‘Dimitri-speak’ could dampen Sly’s mood. From what they could tell, it was Salim al-Kupar who needed their help next.

“Did you know Salim al-Kupar had a band of forty thieves?” Sly said excitedly. “And he came up with…”

“A climbing technique that all Cooper’s now use as a basis for their own techniques.” Carmelita smiled at him. “Yes querida, you mentioned.”

Sly grinned sheepishly, “sorry I guess I’m just a little excited. When my dad used to read me stories from the Thievius Raccoonus, Salim and Henriette were my favourites, pirates and dashing Arabian adventures can’t really fail to impress a seven year old.”

Carmelita kissed his cheek, “don’t be sorry. It’s endearing.”

Sly took Carmelita’s hand and swung it gently between them. “Ready to go?” He asked.

“Ready as I’ll ever be for time travel and actively participating in morally ambiguous crime.” 

Grinning Sly tugged her toward himself and pulled her into a kiss, Carmelita responded greedily lacing fingers through his hair and gripping his belt, angling his hips against hers. 

Sly groaned suddenly and strongly reminded that they had not had any time alone in days. She tilted her head to deepen the kiss and Sly did some frantic mental calculations, how much longer would Bentley’s tests on the coin take? There were a couple of empty houses in the village surely they could borrow one. Carmelita shifted her legs apart and Sly tightened the arm he had around her waist.

“’Lita…” He groaned.

She pulled back to look at him, eyes very dark. “I know I said silk sheets or nothing… but if you were serious about if I changed my mind.”

All Sly’s breath left his body, his mouth crashed back against hers. He felt her smile against his lips, she was enjoying this, Sly reached up to cradle her jaw. Well, so was he.

There was a pointed throat clearing behind them.

Carmelita pulled away lifting a hand to hide an embarrassed giggle, Sly shot a glance over his shoulder.

Bentley was say behind them arms folded, “aren’t you two supposed to be helping Murray load the van?”

Sly was seriously considering throwing Carmelita over his shoulder and making a run for it.

“We are… uh that is we are on our way now.” Carmelita said.

Sly made a weak noise as Carmelita moved out of his grip, hands opening and closing reflexively. He watched her move past him and wondered if he was imagining it or were her hips swaying a little more than normal?

She turned back to look at him, “coming Ringtail?” And the smile she gave him was utterly wicked.

Sly felt an answering grin curl at the corners of his mouth, minx _!_ She knew exactly what she was doing.

“Still right here guys.” Bentley said tiredly, waving a hand to draw their attention.

Carmelita patted him affectionately on the shoulder as she passed on her way back to the hideout.

Sly stood next to his friend, Bentley shaking his head.

“The coin worked out then?” Sly asked still watching his girlfriend leave.

“According to my calculations it will take us exactly where we need to go.”

Sly clapped his hands together. “Perfect.” He looked down at Bentley. “You know Salim al-Kupar supposedly freed a djinn who taught him how to slow time and gifted him a flying carpet?”

Bentley sighed, “you may have mentioned once or twice or twenty times.”

Sly laughed he was ready for the next step in their adventure. Ready for whatever was to come. He had the best team in the world at his back, there was nothing in the world they couldn’t do together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Penelope I'm sorry I couldn't save you.


	4. Those Who Celebrate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes old scars still ache

To say Salim wasn’t quite what Sly was expecting was an understatement. A cranky, retired old thief with an appetite to rival Murray’s and decidedly underwhelming reaction to the whole ‘time travel and descendant from the future thing’. Well you couldn't have it all as Sly's dad used to say.

Sly and Carmelita had been sent to the market to procure yet more food for the ravenous Salim and the now very put out Murray.  
Well ‘sent’ was perhaps the wrong word, Sly had loudly volunteered to go and grabbed Carmelita’s hand on his way out, dragging her with him despite Bentley’s protests.  
She was very distracting after all.

The bazaar was a sensory overload, a riot of noise, colour and smells. Cloth and spices from the Silk Road gleamed on vendor’s stalls, a hundred different dialects drifted past their ears as people hawked and bartered and argued. The scent of cumin, turmeric and chilli was everywhere and almost strong enough to drown out the pungent smell of the camels. Almost but not quite.

“It’s lovely here.” Carmelita said, adjusting the scarf she’d thrown over her head as protection from the sand and the sun. “It almost reminds me of Marrakesh, isn’t it incredible how some places can be so unchanged after so many centuries?”

Sly hummed in agreement. “Are you thinking of the time we went to Morocco together or when you were chasing me after I stole the Eye of Truth from that gun runner?”

“The Eye of Truth was in Nepal wasn’t it?” Carmelita asked pausing in front of a jewellery seller, admiring the dried coral and polished amber on display.

“No it was definitely Morocco.”

“I’m checking my casefiles on that when we get home.”

“Please do. It will prove me right.”

Carmelita rolled her eyes but slipped her hand in his. Sly moved through the crowd like water, keeping one hand tight around Carmelita’s there were people everywhere. Ordinary people, living ordinary lives it was nice to see especially after the empty village and terrifyingly augmented guards in Galleth’s time.

“Sly look.” Carmelita pulled him toward a vendor selling lentils, beans and millet.

Sly smiled watching Carmelita successfully haggle and pay for her choices. “You know…” He said low in her ear. “I was thinking we could take a detour on our way back.” 

“Is that why you insisted I come along?” Carmelita raised a brow.

Sly shrugged, “well that and your superior haggling skills.”

Carmelita shook her head, “shopping first Ringtail unless you want Murray and Salim to start chewing on the furniture.”

Sly made a long suffering noise.

“There’ll be time for – other things later Cooper. One of us has to stay on task.” She smiled at him.

“Bentley will be thrilled.” Sly said flatly.

“Querida, te amo.” Carmelita kissed his cheek.

Sly gave her a wide, dopey grin. “I love you too.”

“Come on.” She tugged him onward. “I think I saw honeyed jujubes up ahead.”

 

They arrived back at the hideout laden with parcels.

“Hey Murray want to help me make something edible out of all of this?” Carmelita called.

“You bet!” Murray hurried over easily reliving Carmelita of her packages. He then made a huge sound of joy as Carmelita presented him with the Turkish Delight-like sweet she and Sly had found in the market. He lifted Carmelita into a bone cracking hug until she batted red faced at his shoulder for him to put her down. “Oops sorry.” Murray said placing her gently back on the ground. He took Sly’s parcels too and the two of them headed for the little space they had designated as the kitchen.  
Sly slid into a seat at the table with Bentley and Salim.

“She is lovely.” Salim observed.

“Yep.” Sly agreed proudly.

“How many children do you have?”

Sly blinked, “oh… umm.. none.”

“Not for lack of trying.” Bentley said dryly not looking up from his laptop.

Sly choked. “Bentley!”

“What? You act like we didn’t know exactly what you were up to when you used to disappear on those two hour long ‘recon’ missions back in the day.”

Sly felt himself blush.

Salim tutted at him, “you had best get to it my boy. When I was your age I already had half a dozen.”

“Well soon hopefully.” Sly gave a small smile.

“What?” That got Bentley’s attention.

“We’ve talked about it and maybe when all this is done…” Sly shrugged.

“Carmelita knows you can’t chase criminals while pregnant right?”

“She’s got long service leave coming up and if she takes the promotion to Lieutenant that she’s been offered that’s more of a desk job anyway.”

Bentley shook his head, “you as a dad, there’s a thought. When did we get old?”

Salim interrupted by snorting loudly. “You are not old. I am old so I would know.” He cocked a brow at Sly. “Is she your only lover?”

“Uh yes.”

Salim tutted again, “more’s the pity. You should consider finding yourself two or three more at least. Increase your chances for many strong children and more pairs of hands for your gang is always useful too. Remember you have a duty as a Cooper after all.”

Sly was trying to picture keeping up with two Carmelitas, let alone three. “I think one girlfriend is plenty enough for me Salim.”

“As you like.” Salim rolled his hand in a easy gesture. “Not all can handle loving many.”

Carmelita entered carrying a dish, “here try and tell me what you think.” She said putting it on the table.

Salim pulled the dish toward himself tearing off a hunk of bread and scooping up a mouthful and shoving it in.

“Do you guys want any help?” Sly offered.

Carmelita planted a fist on her hip. “No.” She said pointing at Sly.

“C’mon ‘Lita you love my cooking.”

“You are not allowed anywhere near a kitchen, not after the pasta sauce fiasco?”

“Pasta sauce fiasco?” Bentley echoed.

“I just want to know how something could be so good you wanted to be buried in it.” Sly said gesturing emphatically.

Salim pushed the now empty dish away, “not bad.” He said. “Could use more cumin.”

Carmelita took the dish away, “Murray. We need more cumin.” She yelled turning away.

Sly grinned watching her go, yes one was all he needed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sly woke to an almighty din beneath him, he lifted his head blinking groggily. “What the hell?”

Next to him Carmelita shifted still fast asleep Sly smiled down at her, woman slept like a rock. The noise continued and Sly slid from the bed pausing to pull the blankets up over Carmelita’s shoulders, the desert night had been cold and the dawn sun had yet to banish the chill.

He donned his scattered clothes and went to investigate as the banging and crashing continued.

“Oh good you’re awake.” Bentley said as Sly emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

“Of course I am. Who could sleep through that? What was all that racket anyway?”

“Racket? What racket?” Bentley asked while Murray guiltily tried and failed to hide what looked like a pair of saucepans behind his back.

“Seriously?” Sly cocked a brow. “If you wanted us you could have just come upstairs and got us.”

“I’m already paralysed Sly, I don’t want to be blind too.” Bentley deadpanned.

Sly laughed and took his usual seat at the table between Bentley and Murray.

“Where is Carmelita?” Salim asked.

“Still asleep, there could be a hurricane in our apartment and ‘Lita would sleep through it.” Sly said. “Let her sleep, I’ll wake her if we need her or we can fill her in later.”

“Alright then.” Bentley said. “Let’s get started shall we? I’ve done some digging and got the dirt on Ms. Decibel.” He brought up a series of images on his laptop.

“Is that trumpet part of her trunk?” Sly asked in horror.

“An accident during a music recital when she was a child.” Bentley confirmed. “She now uses it to… ah… hypnotise people.” He finished, not quite looking at Sly.

Sly was suddenly very glad he’d left Carmelita sleeping. “So what’s our first move?”

Bentley blinked adjusting his glasses, clearly surprised Sly was taking this so well. “Um. Right. No. Yes. First we have to find out where Ms. Decibel is holding Salim’s friend’s and it just so happens that I have a plan for that…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had taken considerable self control for Sly not to break cover when he saw Ms. Decibel and Le Paradox but he had stuck a fake smile on his face and had gotten the locations of The Lion, The Panther and The Tiger.

Sly and Salim went together to free the first of the captured thieves, hidden away in a tower accessible through an old carpet shop. Salim was enthusiastically regaling Sly with a story about the flying carpet scam he had run in his youth as they climbed,

“Ah Hassan.” Salim said shaking his head fondly. “He was always such a good partner, it was a shame we had that falling out over the camel and he tried to kill me.”

“He what?” Sly extended a hand to help the old man up.

“Another time, another time.” Salim said waving a hand. “Come instead help me with this door.”

Sly bent and Salim slotted his cane as leverage and the two them lifted the heavy door,

Sly had told himself he’d be fine, that he could handle this mission but the sight of Salim’s friend vacant and unnaturally still made his stomach turn. He turned his head, bracing himself in the doorway as he dry heaved. 

_Keep it together Cooper_ , he scolded.

Salim put a hand on his back, “are you alright?”

Sly nodded not trusting himself to speak. _Do not throw up. Do not throw up_ , he squeezed his eyes shut. He could do this, he was fine. What had happened to Carmelita was in the past, it was years ago. She was fine, she was safe and Sly was going to keep her that way, as far away from the lady with the mind bending music as possible.

“Ah it is the smell yes?” Salim was saying, “I’m sorry The Lion was never fond of washing his socks, he thought it kept the luck in better that way.”

“I’m fine.” Sly said sucking in a breath. “Let’s just get your friend out of here.” He tapped his earpiece, bringing up his binocucom. “Okay Bentley we’re in position, are you seeing this?”

“I am. This is… this is… is this what happened in Prague?” Bentley asked softly.

“Pretty close.” Sly said tersely. “Talk me through turning this thing off.”

“Okay here’s what you’re going to need to do…”

A few moments later and Sly watched the machine shut down, “perfect Bentley. We’ll get The Lion out of here and meet you back at the safe house.”

“Roger that.”

The Lion, a small desert rat (and not what Sly had been expecting going by the grandiose nickname) shook his head to clear it as the music faded. “Salim?” He blinked slowly.

“Yes my brother, I am here.” Salim dropped to one knee cupping The Lion’s face between his hands.

“Oh Salim… did you bring me anything to eat?”

Salim stood throwing up his hands in exasperation, “did I bring you anything to eat? I climb halfway to the stars for you and all you ask me is did I bring you anything to eat?”

“Well did you?” The Lion asked completely unfazed by Salim’s outburst.

Salim’s shoulders slumped and he sighed, “yes of course I did.” He said pulling a bag of fried crickets from his pack.

“Sheesh what is it with you guys and food?” Sly asked.

The Lion paused shoving fried crickets into his face to glare at Sly, “Salim who is this insolent pup?”

“Uhh…” Salim glanced over his shoulder at Sly, “he is ah… my grandson. Yes my grandson, he came to help me free you.”

The Lion’s whole demeanour softened, “of course he is. He has your smart mouth Salim, well any family of Salim’s in family to me. What is your name pup?”

“Umm Sly.” Sly said, he felt an unexpected warmth at the introduction. He had never known a grandparent on either side of his family and now he had collected a strange surrogacy, a pair of fervent cousins, a stoic uncle and now a lazy, cranky grandfather.

“He is Cassim’s isn’t he?” The Lion was asking Salim. “Looks just like him.”

Salim made a noncommittal noise as he helped his friend limp out.

Sly paused looking at the perversion of a gramophone that Ms. Decibel had been using on The Lion,

“Sly come, we must go.” Salim beckoned.

“One second.” Sly said before laying into the machine viciously with his cane until it was strewn in pieces across the floor. He stood panting with exertion, kicking at the debris with grim satisfaction. “Okay I’m good let’s go.” He said slipping out the door ahead of Salim and The Lion.

“Oh yes Salim.” The Lion piped up. “He is definitely related to you.”

 

Once they had taken The Lion to safety and returned to the safe house, Salim cornered Sly sitting down opposite him at the table.

“Alright my boy.” He said, “I think it is time you told me why you are taking this so personally.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Sly said, he had a bowl of grapes in front of him and he was plucking them from the vine and peeling them restlessly. He already had small pile uneaten beside him.

“You are upset.” Salim said, helping himself to one of the peeled grapes and popping it into his mouth.

“I’m not upset.” Sly muttered.

Salim folded his arms across his chest. “Boy I used to have to wrangle forty thieves all of whom were at some point sleeping with each other or with me… or both really.” He flapped a hand. “Never mind that is besides the point. But I kept them in line as well as helping to raise a number of children. You cannot lie to me.”

“Really Salim.”

Salim leant over to eat more grapes. “Did I mention I was once known as the greatest con man in Arabia?”

Sly sighed, “alright fine. Years ago now we were doing a job and I found out that a woman like Ms. Decibel, one who had the power to hypnotise people had captured Carmelita. This woman she stripped Carmelita of her will, left her empty like a doll… and… and it was my fault.” His hands began to shake, he clenched them into fists silently willing his breathing to even.

“And your Carmelita she blames you for this.” Salim said matter-of-factly.

“No. No, she never has.” Sly said running a hand through his hair.

“And yet you still have such strong feelings. Anger is a terrible poison to carry inside you.”

“I haven’t thought about it in years.” Sly confessed. “I guess… I guess the similarities here just brought it all back.”

Salim put a hand on Sly’s shoulder, “it seems to me that this s something you must let go of. If your Carmelita was recovered and she does not blame you then carrying this pain around with you like a hot coal will only cause you burn.”

“I know.” Sly kneaded his eyes with the heels of his palms. “I am fine Salim I promise.”

Salim hummed, “I think not. I shall watch you my boy, you may need help whether you wish to admit it or not.”

Sly wondered if this was what it felt like to have a grandparent, “whatever you say Gramps.”

“Hmph. You should respect your elders Pup!”

Sly managed a weak laugh, “thanks Salim but I am okay now, really. I won’t lose it like that again.”

Salim just nodded. “Very well, I still think you should perhaps talk to your Carmelita, she may be able to help you extinguish that coal.”

Sly nodded. “I will once this is done.” He stood. Time for all that later, much later if Sly had his way. “Let’s go bust out The Panther.”

Salim frowned at him, clearly not buying his sudden swing in mood but gestured with his cane, “by all means. Youth before wisdom.”

“Beauty before age you mean?” Sly smirked.

“Insolent pup.”

“Sorry, sorry… grandpa.”

“I’m young enough to teach you some respect.” Salim said wagging a threatening at Sly.

Sly smiled, easy and genuine. Yes, he thought, he would be fine.  
And then in one smooth motion he leapt up onto the nearest windowsill and bounded out into the night.

* * *

While Murray and Salim were out on their job to free The Tiger and Bentley was tinkering with some top secret project Carmelita went looking for her boyfriend. 

The rest of the gang had been in and out of the hideout but every time Carmelita had asked what she could do to help the only answers she got were vague noises and averted gazes. She didn’t need to be a investigator to realise something funny was going on. 

She found Sly upstairs, fast asleep. Sighing Carmelita undid her boots and climbed in beside him, he instinctively shifted closer and she put an arm around him.

He lifted his head, Sly was a light sleeper and her movement of the bed had been enough to rouse him. “’Lita?”

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“’S okay I should get up anyhow.”

She waited until he was back to full consciousness before she asked. “Do you want to tell me why you’ve been trying to keep me hidden in the safe house since we’ve got here?”

Sly groaned, “really can’t get anything past you can we ‘Lita?”

“I can help you know rather than being stuck in here playing house.”

“It’s… complicated.” Sly said and then after a long pause he explained everything. About Ms. Decibel’s hypnotism and his fears for her. “I’m sorry, I knew it was selfish of me not to tell you because of how I was reacting to all of this. I just didn’t want you to be upset too.” He rolled over to nestle against her chest.

Carmelita carded her fingers through Sly’s hair. “It was a long time ago querida. I don’t startle at spider webs and shadows any more, I can handle this.”

He relaxed against her, “I know, I know. I just want you to be safe.”

Carmelita kissed his temple, “watch my back and I’ll be just fine.”

He nodded. “We’ve got one more job to do then I know there was something Bentley wanted you to do.”

“Good.” Carmelita said, she hated having nothing to do. Honestly anything to be useful at this point.

 

However when she saw what Bentley had planned for her, she quickly changed her mind.  
“No. Absolutely not.” Carmelita said folding her arms tightly across her chest.

“Carmelita please…” Bentley began, pausing in the middle of his slide show, the photo of the ridiculous dancer costume he'd made still projected on the screen.

She held up a hand. “Before you ask again, let me double check. You want me to dance around half naked, unarmed, and alone in front of a group of potentially hostile enemy guards?”

Bentley at least had the grace to look uncomfortable. “Well when you put it like that…”

“Isn’t this usually Murray’s job anyway?” Carmelita said gesturing at Murray.

“Yeah.” Murray chimed in. “I can do it.”

“We need Murray to open the door.” Bentley pleaded. “They won’t be allowed be allowed to touch you, it’s part of the culture of the dancer.”

“And if something goes wrong or if perhaps they didn’t get that memo?” Carmelita scowled. She shot Sly a ' _hey back me up here_ ' look, he was squirming in his seat looking between the two of them clearly warring with his instinct to automatically agree with Bentley and Carmelita’s obvious discomfort.

“Bentley.” Sly said finally. “Are you sure there’s no other way? ‘Lita’s right if something goes wrong she’ll be on her own.”

Bentley looked thoughtful, pulling out his notes. “I’ll have to… Maybe if we…?” He started muttering to himself.

“Wait.” Carmelita sighed. Bentley wouldn’t ask her to do this unless it was absolutely necessary and they didn’t have time to rework the plan. “I’ll do it.”

Bentley blinked, “you will? Oh thank you.”

“I will go with you Carmelita.” Salim volunteered. “I will keep watch and if it looks like anything dangerous will happen we can disappear in a puff of smoke like a djinn.” He clicked his fingers.

Carmelita nodded, “thank you Salim.”

Sly gripped his ancestor’s shoulder in thanks and then turned back to Carmelita. “Are you sure about this ‘Lita?”

She sighed, “I’ve done worse.”

Sly’s ears perked, “really when?”

“I am not telling you Ringtail.”

Sly gasped in mock horror, “you Inspector Fox who abhors secrets won’t share with me?”

“There’s a difference between secrets and privacy.” Carmelita huffed. “I don’t ask for details of your wild capricious youth.”

“You were my wild capricious youth.” Sly said with a smirk. “Who can I get details of this ‘worse’ thing from? Are there pictures?” He laid his head on her shoulder batting his eyes at her.

Carmelita shoved his face away and looked at Bentley. “You owe me for this turtle.” She said.

Bentley laid one hand on his heart and held the other palm out at his shoulder. “When we get home, whatever you want Carmelita. You name it and it's yours I promise.”

“As it should be.” Carmelita agreed.

Bentley clicked through to his final slide. “Alright, let’s do this.”


	5. Those Who Wait

Sly kissed her for luck and asked if she wanted to bring the costume home with them, Carmelita had asked him if he wanted her to shove his cane up his nose. He’d laughed like he always did and left to join Bentley and Murray.

Carmelita looked over to Salim who was smiling indulgently, “ah youth.” He sighed. “Shall we go?”

Carmelita adjusted the veils and bangles covering her. “Right behind you.” She could do this, do a belly dance, save the future, and go home. No problems, she could do this.

 

Ooh Bentley owed her for this, he owed her so big. Carmelita was sure there were moments in her life when she had been more embarrassed but she was struggling to call any to mind. At least now it was done, at the corner of her eye she saw Salim’s shadow following her as she hurried away down the corridor. Now she could get changed, head back to the van and wait for Sly, Bentley and Murray.

Salim appeared beside her and Carmelita adjusted her pace to match his. “You did well.” He told her.

“Don’t mention it.” Carmelita muttered. “Seriously, don’t mention it… ever. I can’t believe I agreed to this.” She shook her head, no, it was done. She would not dwell. “Let’s get out of… oh no.”

Cyrille Le Paradox and a handful of his masked mouse guards rounded the corner,  
“Oh well now what have we here? Just the miserable old rat I have been looking for and…” His gaze flicked to Carmelita. “A lovely friend.”

Salim dropped into a crouch, one of Le Paradox’s henchmen unleashed a cloud of noxious gas from his weapon. Salim fell back stumbling and shaking his head, Carmelita grabbed his arm and pulled him away, the two of them fell back retreating down the corridor. Carmelita ripped off her veil and pressed it over Salim’s mouth, she knew how awful that gas was and he’d been directly in front of her, he’d gotten a face full of the stuff.

“Careful, try not to breathe it in.” She coughed. They needed to get away, could they try and catch up with Sly, Bentley and Murray? Warn them that Le Paradox was all but on top of them? Could they go to ground? Get back to the van?

They didn’t get far, the baboon guards Carmelita had danced for had come to investigate the commotion and cut off their escape.

“Carmelita run.” Salim lifted his cane swinging it into a strike she had seen Sly perform countless times but Salim was older, slower and the guard caught Salim’s cane and then seized Salim by the throat.

“Salim!” Carmelita yelled, another guard grabbed her by the hair and she screeched clawing at the baboon’s massive fist. “Let go.”

“That is enough.” There was the slow approach of footsteps and Le Paradox’s calm voice addressed the mob. “Ah Inspector Fox it is you, love the new outfit very flattering.” He held out a hand and the guard holding Salim tossed him Salim’s cane. Le Paradox smiled cruel and cold, turning the ornate gold cane over in his hands. “You.” He pointed at the guard dangling Carmelita by her hair. “Bring her, follow me. Leave the old rat.” He made a dismissive gesture at Salim and turned away.

The guard slammed Salim into the floor, the old Cooper groaned weakly stretching a hand out toward Carmelita then one of the masked henchmen gassed him again and the old man passed out cold.

Carmelita screamed, kicking out and struggling as the guards took her by her arms and dragged her away.

 

Today seemed to just want to pile insults onto indignities and indignities onto injuries, Carmelita was trussed up like a holiday roast and thrown onto the bridge of Le Paradox’s airship. She had to look on as Sly fought Ms Decibel and she hated that, only being able to watch while he was in danger. He would be fine she told herself but it made her heart ache to be so close and completely unable to help.

And then Le Paradox had the gall to show her off, to taunt Sly and to touch her. Running his slimy hands all over her.

“Touch me again and I’ll break both your arms.” She threatened. “Sly..” She called out, looked toward the wide windows but Le Paradox shoved her aside and unable to catch herself she overbalanced and fell to the floor. 

_“Carmelita.”_

She could hear Sly calling for her, promising to save her and then Le Paradox laughing and laughing as the ship ascended and disappeared into the time stream in a flash of light.  
“You bastard.” Carmelita spat, “when I get out here I am going to lock you in the deepest, darkest cell I can find.”

“Yes, yes.” Le Paradox said uninterestedly. “Find somewhere to put her.” He addressed his henchmen.

“No.” Carmelita protested as she was picked up and carried away. Dios, she was so over being captured!

 

Carmelita was dumped unceremoniously into a small dark room, she sat there stewing and occasionally screaming curses onto their descendants until the door opened and Le Paradox sauntered in,  
“Inspector Fox I do apologise for the rough treatment.”

Carmelita glared.

Le Paradox tutted, “now, now no need for such a face.” He leant down and caught her chin between his thumb and forefinger. “You know if things had been only a little different it would have been me you chased all over the world. So tell me my dear how do you feel about older men?”

He was leaning in far too close, curling her lip Carmelita reared back her head and smashed her forehead into Le Paradox’s snout. He stumbled back trying to staunch his now bleeding nose.

“You little bitch.” He snarled slapping her across the face. “You had better start showing some proper respect.”

Carmelita laughed. “Do you expect me to be afraid of you? I’ve spent half my life chasing criminals, I’ve seen scary. I’ve been afraid. I have helped defeat a giant, immortal, cyborg owl twice! And you? You think I’m going to be scared of an old skunk who’s too afraid to get his hands dirty? You’re pathetic.”

“You seem to forget who is in charge here. I have defeated the Coopers, I have won.” Le Paradox said, he drew himself up but the effect was somewhat spoiled as his words came out slurred and thick and he clamped a handkerchief to his nose.

“You won? The way I see it all you did was sit back and let others do the work for you. It was Penelope who stole Bentley’s tech for the time machine and gave your underlings the weapons they needed, and then the rest of your lieutenants stole the canes, forged you documents and changed the past. All the while you hid, like the coward. You. Are.”

Le Paradox slapped her again, “such an attitude. I suppose you don’t want these back.” He gestured and one of his henchmen threw a wadded bundle to the ground.

“My clothes?” Carmelita blinked in surprise. “How did you…?”

Le Paradox nudged the bundle forward with his toes. “Do you want them or not?”

Carmelita set her jaw.

“Untie her, but keep and eye on her.” He leered over his bloody handkerchief. “A close eye.”

The heavy ropes fell away and Carmelita darted forward grabbing her clothes, she pulled on as much as she could over her dancer costume. She refused to give Le Paradox the satisfaction of seeing her embarrassed of ashamed. She could feel him looking and she hated him in that moment, hated him with the same vehemence that she had hated Neyla and the Contessa.

She finished lacing her boots and straightened, then she rammed her shoulder into the henchman and broke for the door. She skidded to a halt, just outside there were three more guards, standing in a semi circle their weapons levelled at Carmelita.

Behind her Le Paradox applauded sarcastically, “I commend you for your effort Inspector but we are very high up, where did you even think you could go?”

Somewhere she could hide, somewhere she couldn’t be used as bait.

Carmelita set her teeth as she was dragged back into the little room and retied. “Whatever you’re planning for Sly he won’t fall for it.” She shouted at Le Paradox’s retreating back. Bentley wouldn’t let him stumble in blind and Murray would protect him, they would keep each other safe as the three of them had always done.

“Oh I think he will.” Le Paradox laughed. “I think he will come running. Also, I think it would be for the best if you spent the remainder of our trip asleep. Goodnight Inspector.”

Carmelita’s eyes widened, she barely had time to turn her head, to register the butt of the gas gun coming toward her temple.

And then she knew no more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carmelita hissed and struggled and swore as she was moved, carried to the main deck of the airship and placed on the darkened floor, illuminated like an object, like a prize. One of the guards shoved a gag in her mouth and walked away dusting off his hands. Carmelita glared daggers at his back.

Sly would come for her, she knew that. He would do anything for the people he cared about. _Please don’t let him do anything rash_ , she pleaded silently. _Keep him safe, Bentley, Murray please keep him safe_.

Carmelita was woozy, her headed ached fiercely. She felt so ridiculous, useless. When she got out of here she was going to turn Le Paradox inside out, she was going to..

A hand fell on her shoulder, she looked up eyes wide. No. Sly, here alone. Why?

Smiling gently Sly knelt in front of her pulling away her gag, “’Lita.”

“No Sly run.” She cried but it was too late. A glass case fell over them, imprisoning them both.

Seemingly unaffected by their capture Sly embraced her, “are you alright?”

Carmelita winced as he touched her sore temple.

“You’re hurt.” Sly said outraged staring at the bloody fingers of his gloves.

“No querida I’m fine.”

“I’m going to knock the stripe right off his tail.” Sly growled untying her.

“Sly what are you doing here on you own? You must have known it would be a trap…”

Sly embraced her again, whispering in her ear. “I’m not alone. We have a plan and we have back up.”

Carmelita hugged him back, she couldn’t tell him he should have left her because she knew she knew she never would have left him in this kind of situation.

The lights came up and there was Le Paradox above them making some gloating speech, Carmelita was pleased to note that his nose was still very red and swollen.  
He was going to throw them into an augmented version of Bentley’s time machine, send them bouncing through time forever.

Sly took Carmelita’s hand the two of them standing together, refusing to be cowed. Carmelita trusted the gang, trusted that whatever plan they had come up with would get them out of here.

She let Sly stall, and snarled threats while Le Paradox continued his monologue but they were out of time.

The contraption began to move, she gripped Sly’s hand tighter.

“Sly.” Carmelita said. “I love you.” She believed in her friends but if she was to die here, she wanted him to know. Wanted it to be the last thing she said.

Sly shot her a worried look, “don’t say that like it’s goodbye. ‘Lita I promise we are going home together.”

A loud voice echoed through the room. “Hoo boy take my eyes off y’all for five minutes and look what happens.”

The glass around them shattered and Sly and Carmelita dropped to the floor.

Tennessee stood before Bentley and Murray his shotgun cane on his shoulder grinning that wide irrepressible grin of his. He began to glow, “well looks like I’m on my way home. Take care now, remember I won’t always be around to save of y’all.”

Carmelita lifted a hand in farewell and Bentley called out his thanks.

Le Paradox roared. “No.” he brought his fists down on the control panel. “I will crush you.”

One of the arms of the contraption came at them, Sly put out a hand keeping Carmelita behind him as they both jumped back. The arms flailed wildly and collided with the time tunnel, metal and sparks flew, something had clearly just failed catastrophically. There was a terrible screeching of shearing metal and what could only be described as a black hole opened in the time tunnel sucking parts of the blimp into itself.

“Run.”

Carmelita didn’t need to be told twice. She stumbled, still unsteady on her feet, they dodged flying debris and hurried toward where Murray and Bentley were waiting.

“You guys take Carmelita and get out of here.” Sly ordered.

“What about you?” Bentley protested. “Sly we all have to get out of here right now. That idiot just ripped open a hole in time-space.”

“I’m going after Le Paradox, I need to end this here and now.”

“Then we’re going with you.” Carmelita said gripping his sleeve.

“No ‘Lita you’re hurt. Look, we don’t have time to argue this, I’m the only one who can glide out of here. I’ll see you guys on the ground.”

“No.” Carmelita grabbed him with both hands. She had always been there to help at the end, but this time Sly had a point how much help could she possibly be with no weapon and a head wound? “What part of not leaving you don’t you understand?” She echoed his earlier words back to him.

Sly kissed her hurriedly, “I’m sorry ‘Lita. I need to know that the three of you are safe. I love you.” He said. “I love you all.” He then made eye contact with Murray over her head and nodded.

“No.” Carmelita yelled as Murray picked her up, “no Murray put me down. We have to help.”

“Sorry Carmelita.” Murray said thickly and Carmelita realised how hard it must be for Bentley and Murray too.

She went limp, stopped fighting and let herself be carried out. Live, she begged. Please live.

“He’ll be fine.” Bentley reassured as the three of them reached the van. “It’s Sly after all.”

Carmelita couldn’t bring herself to speak, shakily she curled in on herself in the back of the van. She hoped desperately that Bentley was right.

“Punch it Murray.” Bentley yelled, there was now fire everywhere.

“Hold on tight.” Murray yelled back, slamming the van into gear and bursting them into open sky.

 

Carmelita barely waited until all four tires had touched the ground before flinging open the doors and scrambling out. “Oh no…” She looked up at the airship all in flames steadily sinking down, down toward the river. Carmelita clawed at her face, no, no, no Sly couldn’t swim. “Do you see him?” She turned to Bentley.

Bentley watching through his binocucom tracking every single movement he saw, shook his head. “No, not yet. Wait I see… that’s not Sly…” He whispered. He held the binocucom out to Carmelita who snatched it up.

There was a dark shape using Sly’s glider, Carmelita could see that with the naked eye but lifting the binocucom, she could confirm that it wasn’t Sly.

Le Paradox.

She thrust the binocucom back at Bentley doing hasty mental calculations he’d probably land a-ways upriver. “Keep watching for Sly I’m going after Le Paradox.”

“But Carmelita…”

She took off running, no time to dwell, no time to grieve, she had a criminal to catch. Sly would be fine, she’d think about it later, later.

 

Carmelita elbowed her way through the crowd of first responders and emergency service personnel.

“Ma’am you can’t be here. Ma’am…” Someone tried to stop her, she shoved her badge in their face.

“Interpol.” She snapped wrenching her arm free. What she must look like she had no idea, half crazed, her hair matted and bloody and the remains of her dancer costume poking out of her clothes but they let her through.

A soaking wet Le Paradox was huddled on the ground wrapped in a silver blanket,

“Where is he?” Carmelita snarled grabbing Le Paradox and shaking him. “What did you to him? Where is Sly?”

Someone dragged her away and Le Paradox shrugged tiredly, “Dead? Gone?”

Carmelita’s head spun, she could hear people shouting all around her,

“Someone else was on that thing?”

“Hey get back in the water. We’re looking for a body.”

A body, a body, a body echoed in her head. Sly couldn’t swim, the airship had gone down all in flames.

No.

He’d always been fine before, he’d always made it out before.

But she’d always been there before.

She’d left.

Left him there to die. 

What had she done?

“Dios qué había hecho ella?” She whispered. She couldn’t breathe, she swayed where she stood, her vision going dark.

“Ma’am? Ma’am?”

Carmelita slumped unconscious to the ground.

* * *

Sly balanced on the spar of the burning airship, Le Paradox had stolen his glider. He was trapped. He wanted to let out an irrational panicked laugh, scraps of a half-remembered poem floated through his brain.

 _‘The boy stood on the burning deck,_  
_Whence all but he had fled; ___  
_The flame that lit the battle’s wreck,_  
_Shone round him o’er the dead._ ’ Sly felt his shoulders slump.  
_‘Speak, father! Is my task yet done?’_

____

“Speak, father.” He muttered. “If I may yet be gone! – And the booming shots replied, And fast the flames rolled on.”

__

* * *

__

Carmelita came to slowly, where was she? Then it all came rushing back to her, the airship, Le Paradox… SLY! She tried to sit up but she was so dizzy and sore she couldn’t.

__

She groaned loudly, she was over being captured and she was over being unconscious. She turned her head, she could see white sheets and pale green curtains drawn around her bed… she was in a hospital?

__

“Carmelita?”

__

She blinked trying to focus her vision, Bentley and Murray were at her bedside, “guys? Why… why is Murray dressed as a nurse?”

__

Murray, indeed in a nurse’s uniform and Bentley in a patient’s robe exchanged a glance,

__

“It’s a long story.” Bentley said. “Suffice to say this was the easiest way to get in to see you.”

__

“Sly?” She croaked.

__

Another glance.

__

“No sign yet. We’re going to keep looking.”

__

“He wasn’t… they didn’t find him in the river?” She squeezed her eyes shut against the threat of tears.

__

“No.”

__

Carmelita took a shaky breath.

__

“Sly’s smart, we think given the options he had… he might have ended up going through the time tunnel.”

__

Her eyes snapped open, “you think he’s alive.”

__

“Of course he is.” Murray said staunchly.

__

Carmelita nodded. Alive, if he was alive she could find him. Lost but not dead. Lost meant that he could be found. “Then we need to find him.” She said.

__

“Carmelita,” Bentley said gently. “I don’t think you understand, we don’t even know where to start looking.”

__

“No.” Carmelita interrupted, hands clenching into fists against the sheets. “You don’t understand. If he’s lost then I can find him, I will find him. This is my job, it’s what I’m good at. He promised… he promised me that he’d come home.” She scrubbed at her sudden tears. “So I am going to find him and bring him home.”

__

“Yeah.” Murray said enthusiastically and put out his hand. “We’ll find Sly together.”

__

Nodding Bentley put his hand on Murray’s. “Together.”

__

Carmelita added her hand to the boys. “Together.” She said. “Together.”

__

Fin

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHHAHA it is done!
> 
> This is the longest fic I have written in a long time what a labour of love it has been. I hope you have all enjoyed reading this AU as much as I have enjoyed writing it.
> 
> And yes there is more coming to wrap this AU up as Mayurei insisted that this ending was just Too Sad(TM)


End file.
